


Institution of Higher Steele

by xffan_2000



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: A drabble inspired by "A Pocketful of Steele." (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Institution of Higher Steele

INSTITUTION OF HIGHER STEELE

By: xffan_2000

Summary: A drabble inspired by "A Pocketful of Steele."

++++++++++

Laura studied the numbers from the accountant. Everything looked normal.

Except two entries.

After cross-checking the itemized report, she stepped into Remington's office and found him reading the paper, his feet up on the desk.

"Mind if I ask why the Remington Steele Agency is writing checks to Los Angeles Community College?"

He didn't lower the paper. "Because I didn't have any personal checks on me at the time."

"Taking some continuing education courses, Mr. Steele?"

"Something like that."

"I see." She moved toward her office, glancing back. "Tell Jackie I said hello."

Remington peered around his paper and smiled.

END


End file.
